


Eres hermoso

by TobiasChase



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Solo para un monstruo como lo era Black Hat, él era considerado hermoso y digno de vivir.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Eres hermoso

Flug no se consideraba una persona supersticiosa, al contrario, era bastante racional y centrado como para no considerar como cierto los rumores tontos de seres sobrenaturales que rondaba por el lugar supuestamente con el único fin de atormentar a los mortales. No obstante había una excepción en esa ocasión y aunque su parte racional le dictaba que solo eran cosas basadas en nada él sabía que no podía ser falso.

Hacía meses la policía había estado investigando una serie de extraños homicidios en la zona; las victimas variaban mucho entra por lo que era un tanto difícil predecir los movimientos del atacante, sin embargo, lo único que podía unirlos al parecer era el mismo método en que fueran ejecutados; todos ellos perdieron el rostro. Los cadáveres que se encontraban mostraban graves desfiguraciones en el rostro, la piel en esa zona era completamente inexistente y en ocasiones les faltaban los ojos, la nariz y la lengua.

Por supuesto que si se ponía a pensar de una forma más fría y analítica eso no era más que el típico caso de asesinato serial; el hombre que estaría detrás de estos crímenes guardaba los rostros de sus víctimas como un enfermizo trofeo por su exitosa cacería. Eso seguía siendo aterrador pero seguía entrando dentro de lo razonable. Absolutamente no tenía nada que ver con las teorías que comenzaban a formular la aterrorizada ciudad, destacando una sobre todas las demás.

Digno de una leyenda urbana como el boggie man a un simple creppypasta como slenderman relataban que el causante de esos grotescos crímenes no era un ser humano, sino un monstruo sediento de sangre y con un motivo en específico que al parecer, la policía descartaba ya que la parecía absurda ¿y cuál era? La fealdad.

De tanta incoherencia, ese detalle parecía demasiado inteligente; todas las víctimas no eran atractivas, en especial su rostro, sin embargo, eso no era una prueba definitiva para asegurar que era un monstruo que le indignaba la poca gracia de sus víctimas; todavía era más lógico que era una persona trastornada que veía como indignos a las personas feas de seguir viviendo en ese mundo. Entonces ¿Por qué a pesar de eso pensaba que tal vez si podían ser ciertos lo que contaban todos? No sabía y no quería saber.

—Yo no creo que sea una persona— comento Mariana mejor conocido entre todos como Demencia debido a su tan excéntrica personalidad.

Los dos se encontraban en la casa de ella, haciendo un "trabajo en equipo" seria el haciendo todo mientras ella veía televisión sin ninguna.

— ¿No deberías ayudarme en esto?— pregunto cómo reproche para la pelirroja que solo se encogió de hombros y sacarle la lengua de forma infantil.

—Yo creo que es realmente sexy— comento ignorando lo que le habían dicho— después de todo dicen algunos que es alguien elegante, con ese sombrero negro...— interrumpió su propia narración con un gritito que caracterizaba su personalidad de loca fanática, el típico caso de Harley Quinn.

— ¿Qué clase de personas usa sombreros victorianos en esta época?— pregunto ganándose un puchero por parte de su amiga.

—Porque es lo más genial del mundo, le da distinción y un nombre: Black Hat — y de nuevo, ahí estaba su fangirlismo por lo que mejor se abstuvo a decir algo y seguir trabajando en la cartulina hasta que sintió las manos de su amiga en sus hombros— ¿no tienes miedo que fije en ti, nerd? No eres nada guapo.

A pesar de que sabía que había intenciones más que molestarlo un poco, el chico sintió una sensación de pánico en esos momentos era verdad, no era atractivo, si no lo opuesto. Un accidente de avión le había dejado quemaduras de primer grado en su rostro que con el tiempo solo le dejo unas horribles cicatrices.

Incluso las victimas de Black Hat era de maneras más considerables más atractivas que él ¿Por qué no le había arrancado el rostro como todos los demás? Tal vez suerte o tal vez era su maña de esconder su rostro debajo de una simple mascara de papel y gafas. Sea como sea, la idea nunca le parecía ni siquiera divertida, aun valoraba su vida a pesar de que no era tan buena como quería pensar.

— ¿Y tú no tienes miedo a que te quite la cara?— pregunto con sorna a los que la chica rio con fuerza como si le hubieran contado el chiste del año. Realmente no le sorprendía.

—¡Por supuesto que no, torpe!— negó dándole una "ligera" palmada fuerte al chico sintiendo como le sacaba el aire— aunque, si fuera así, tendría la oportunidad de verlo frente a frente él se enamoraría de mí ya que soy hermosa y tendríamos tres hijos....

—Creo que deberías dejar de leer fics de Jeff the killer y tu— comento oyendo los delirios de Demencia. Estaría entretenido con eso, considero para seguir con él trabajo y asegurarse que el nombre de Mariana estuviera, sabía que se lo agradecería de algún modo.

Todo termino cerca de las 10:00 pm y a pesar de que lo más sensato era no irse solo, no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo. No era tan malo después de todo, su casa al menos estaba cerca de Demencia por lo que si se apresuraba no pasaría nada. Las calles eran más solitarias y lamento horrible las muertes de sus padres en el mismo accidente que marco su rostro, lo más seguro es que ellos fueran por él y se asegurarían que estuviera a salvo, se encogió en sí mismo, abrazándose más por el sentido del abandono que por el frio para llegar a su sencilla casa.

Todo estaba bien, nada raro estaba pasando, trataba de calmarse a sí mismo hasta que entro a su casa, completamente a oscuras, tentó con su mano la pared buscando el interruptor cuando escucho un ruido cerca de él.

— ¿Eres tú, 505? — pregunto a su pequeño perro que había salvado hacia unos pocos días tras salvarlo de unos idiotas que le habían pintado de azul que aún no lograba quitar. Al no escuchar sus ladridos solo le alerto, vamos, en esos momentos ya lo hubiera tumbado en el suelo — ¿Dónde estás?— insistió logrando encontrar lo que buscaba en la pared y tras reprimir un suspiro de alivio encendió la luz.

Su vista acostumbrada a la poca iluminación se desenfoco por la intensidad de la lámpara que colgaba del techo unos segundos; esos pequeños momentos que bastaron para que aquel ser que era la causante de los ruidos se posara enfrente de el sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que escondes en esa mascara de papel?— su voz sonaba extraña y su aliento con olor a sangre solo lo perturbo más si eso fuera posible.

Si no fuera por la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas hubiera caído de nalgas; por suerte solo choco contra la misma mirando sorprendido para al ser que estaba a solo un escaso metro de distancia.

No, eso no era un ser humano, pero a pesar de eso se parecía demasiado a uno. Era alto, seguro superaría los dos metros de altura y vestía de forma muy elegante, muy al estilo de hace dos siglos, nada anormal si no fuera su rostro; no había forma de explicarlo. Su rostro era totalmente negro y carecía de nariz, solo podía ver uno de sus ojos de color gris; el otro estaba oculto bajo un monóculo y su boca, oh su boca era grande y mostraba unos fieros colmillos.

Era él, era Black Hat y venia para matarlo, su mano lentamente busco el picaporte de la puerta, solo deteniéndose para pensar en su pobre mascota que dejaría abandonado a su suerte.

— ¿Quieres ver mi rostro?— pregunto queriendo sonar seguro fracasando totalmente. Tartamudeo y sentía que en cualquier momento suplicaría por su vida, pero no lo haría, al menos no por ahora.

—No sé qué esperas, inútil— no estaba seguro si era una orden o solo se estaba burlando de él, pero no quería preguntar.

Con sus manos temblorosas fue retirando poco a poco la máscara junto a las gafas que dejando su rostro desfigurado ante esa criatura ¿Cómo lo mataría? ¿Rápido, lento? ¿Le había hecho daño a 505? Muchas preguntas estaban pasando por su cabeza, sintiendo que eso era natural, después de todo le arrancarían el rostro y moriría.

—Eres hermoso— el chico no supo cómo reaccionar cuando escucho esas palabras ¿le estaba jodiendo? Porque eso tenía que ser una broma.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Pensé que serias horrible— sus manos frías tocaron el dicho rostro hermoso del muchacho, rasgándole un poco con sus afiladas uñas que usaba para matar sintiendo una gran frustración, era una noche desperdiciada. Detuvo sus manos para empujarle y abrir la puerta.

—Ey— le quiso detener pero aquel pequeño monosílabo no sirvió de nada pues se marchó ¿qué demonios había sucedido?

Lentamente se puso de pie para cerrar la puerta y aun un poco traumatizado se acercó a su habitación encontrando la puerta cerrada; sonrió al abrirla y sentir como el perro azul se le lanzo encima para lamerle la cara con ansiedad pues le preocupaba mucho el estado de su amo. 

—Nadie me va a creer esto— logro sentarse en el suelo para acariciar a su perro que le miraba curioso— supongo que eso será nuestro secreto.

Bajo al perro de su regazo para ir a la cocina y preparo la cena para los dos como todos los días, por supuesto, eso no sería como la simple rutina sino fuera porque estaba a punto de ser asesinado por el famoso Black Hat. Eso ya no importaba, suponía que ya no atraería su atención. Estaba equivocado, pero eso ya era otra historia.

Fin.


End file.
